kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ovidkid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kamen Rider! Thanks for your edit to the Kamen Rider Accel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yugioht42 (Talk) 03:16, January 28, 2010 Hey who messed if the page symbol? Isn't anyone going to fix the page symbol. I hate for something to happen to the Wiki because of it. Who do it anyway. If you're talking about the F*** You icon that was there earlier that user's been blocked. As for the one of Rider 2, that be my doing. I just thought it was boring putting up the yellow W again and since this is a Kamen Rider Wiki I put it up.Zeromaro 00:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC). The first one but I still see it. What where?! I could've sworn, Yugioht42 got rid of it. Maybe your computer just needs time to load the new image. It took me an hour or some minutes for new images of the icon to come up. Just look on File:Favicon and you'll see them all, I think.Zeromaro 00:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Don't Threaten or flame Ovidkid, I saw you make a comment on an unregistered user and try not to do that again. I've been over this with other administrators when I did that stuff. Wikia's are supposed to be places where users can post things freely, if they know what they're doing. I know it's bad and annoying but we can't make threats, that only provokes them to do more of it and gives us a bad name. The best thing to do is ignore them revert their edits, and if that doesn't work, block them. Of course that last one can only be used by the admins. Ours being busy with college most of the time. Sure he can give anyone the title admin, he even said that I was one (I'm serious) but he didn't give me the title officially and I don't have the rights to admins like blocking or deleting. My point is, there's nothing we can really except fix their mistakes. Things will turn out ugly if we scorn or flame users.Zeromaro 22:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't remove my images please Ovidkid, please don`t remove my images anymore, if the other is a toy, I do not notice, but do not complain or alter the article next time, it is very difficult to find pictures of the costumes, and sometimes when option is not there to put the picture of a toy or a model. Please understand it, is not malice, that picture that you like to not look right users Asgardite203: 20:37, February 21, 2011 Favourite Taros What is your favourite Taros in Den-O 11:50, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Dictator motif When I put dictator in Kamen Rider Poseidon his costume looks like a dictator beacuse he is a villanSquidville1 23:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Kabuto Rider Planet motif Altough Kabuto is a insect motif, it is also a planet motif Squidville1 20:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Don't remove my edits Look that you done to my edits! Don't remove my edits Squidville1 19:20, January 14, 2012 (UTC) categories Some of categories you removed are necessary mostly. :) Rivals, Kamen Riders, Decade Riders etc are all categories that are useful. You did remove a lot of unnecessary ones so kudos. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 17:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) About Tsukasa Kadoya page Hoi hoi!Why you delete Form Ride Kabuto Masked,hah!?I think I know who are you.Henshin1971 09:51, March 10, 2012 (UTC) My answer Heh! I know you will be say like that.Real or not,I just want to testing.Henshin1971 please if you don't know anything about kamen rider please refer to the net movie of kamen rider decade all rider vs dai shocker... there's a different between shark and a sawshark kamen rider kiva also has a pumpkin motif kamen rider faiz is a shark so please the only reason why it is faiz is because of the 555 and it only pronounce as Φ (Phi) that's why it has a the Φ symbol it was originally and intentionally a shark Tohki's rider image stop using white? the white image are better than other tohki image. --Usuario:Dan heatrath 03:45, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Fan Art pic Sorry about my editing on Ride Card page but its unfair to ban only Dragredder's pic because someone also post the fan art card navy joker card on Kazuma Kenzaki. Muhammad Amir (talk) 11:27, December 12, 2012 (UTC)Muhammad Amir